gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X
CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (aka Turn X) is a mobile suit featured in ∀ Gundam. It is piloted by Gym Ghingham. Technology & Combat Characteristics Excavated on the moon's Mountain Cycle, the Turn X is the brother unit of the Turn A, and it is piloted by main antagonist Gym Ghingham. Featuring the systems and performance that equaled those of the Turn A, it was a formidable match for the already very powerful Turn A. The Turn X mounts various weapons, including a "Kyraps" weapons backpack, a bazooka, a beam rifle, detachable body bits mounting mega particle cannons, an energy absorber, a destruction manipulator, and even the infamous Moonlight Butterfly. It featured a head mounted cockpit. Armaments ;*Kyaraps Weapon Platform :;*3-Tube Missile Launcher :;*Bazooka :;*Beam Rifle ;*Mega Particle Cannon ;*Weld-Off/Destruction Manipulator :;*Beam Emitter History As the conflict between the people of Earth and the Moonrace continued, the political situation on the Moon changed. An alliance between Agrippa Maintainer and Gym Ghingnham sought to usurp power from Queen Dianna Soriel. During this time, Gym began research on the 'Dark History', and began excavations on the Moon which yielded several mobile suits such as the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X for his personal use, and several G-M1F (XM-0754) Bandit units for young pilot Merrybell Gadget while others were AI controlled. The history of the Turn X was as much a mystery as that of Rolan Cehack's SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam, but Gym did state that the Turn X is the 'brother' to the Turn A. Its name mean Turn from planet X and was speculated to has alien origin. It is said that Turn X was made by humans long ago who immigrated to other systems for intergalactic travels, the one seen in the show either malfunctioned or was damaged and drifted to earth more than 2345 years before the show. The Earthlings at that time were horrified by the fact that such advance technology existed and far surpassed their capabilities, and they figured that if such a technologically advanced civilization were to hit them with full force, they will have no chance of victory. Therefore they built Turn A Gundam by reverse engineering of the Turn X.[1] Then, the Earth was divided into 2 factions, one possesses the Turn X and one possesses the Turn A Gundam, and a war between both sides began. Eventually, the full power of the two suits are released, and the ensuing conflict and a series of political decisions related to it led to all traces of technology between the Earth and Jupiter (save the civilizations on the moon) being completely wiped out. It was also at some point during this final war that the Turn X was defeated in battle by the Turn A and received the X shaped mark that it continued to bear on its chest throughout the rest of its history and use. These events are assumed to have led to the beginning of C.C. 0001. As a fighting unit, the Turn X was more than a match for any contemporary or excavated suit, including the Turn A itself. The Turn X's construction allowed it to break apart into many pieces, with each one functioning as individual weapons via a psycommu-like system. The Turn X's right arm lacked a hand, but in its place was a manipulator capable of firing a powerful beam, as well as the Shining Finger attack (homage to Mobile Fighter G Gundam's Shining Gundam). The Turn X also carried more standard armaments, such as a bazooka and beam rifle. Perhaps one of the Turn X's strangest abilities was the power to suck the energy out of enemy suits (similar to Gundam SEED's MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu) As the 'brother' to the Turn A, the Turn X was also capable of unleashing the apocalyptic Moonlight Butterfly that was used by the Turn A to destroy Earth's advanced technology. Gym would use the Turn X throughout the remainder of the Earth/Moonrace conflict until a final showdown with Rolan Cehack's Turn A. In the last battle, both suits (and Gym himself) would become encased in a cocoon after using the Moonlight Butterfly. Picture Gallery Turn-x-dw2.jpg|Turn X in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Concept-x-612-backpack.jpg|Backpack Concept-x612-powerdrainer.gif|Power Drainer Concept-x-612-bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Concept-x-612-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Concept-x-612-bits.jpg|Bits Concept-x-612-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Concept-x-612-turnxtop.jpg|Turn X Top 126598.jpg|Turn X Gundam War Card 7307ba4baa48f9c9efd008a5147e8071357576b2.jpg|Early designs of Turn X, note the lacking of Destructive Manipulator. References CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Technical Design.jpg|CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Technical Design MS2003-283.jpg|CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X - Specifications/Design Note * Syd Mead consider Turn X to be his best design in the series. * In Syd Mead's first design, Turn X's armor is white instead of light green. Some notable differrent to final design are... ** It has humanoid right hand instead of Destructive Manipulator. ** The X-shape scars on its chest is also missing. ** The backpack platform has more balance design, instead of being asymmetrical. * Turn X came to help Kira Yamato with his Strike Freedom in Super Robot Wars Z during the scenario where Strike Freedom appears for first time protecting Eternal. Only in this sceario Turn X can be played as an ally unit. Then Turn X will act as the enemy, as before. External Links *^ Newtype 100% collection 41 "∀ Gundam" Vol.2, Kadokawa Shoten, ISBN 4-04-853317-7 *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X on MAHQ.net Category:Correct Century mobile suits